Come Love
by Lotus Aia
Summary: Sasuke's relationship to Naruto is for his pleasure, until he's pushed out the window. Haphazardly, he's forced to examine his own heart. Yaoi!


A ficlet that's been brewing on my laptop just waiting to be finished and edited! I hope you enjoy!

YAOI! --- take heed and beware, because it is soooo yaoi.

* * *

Come Love

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the window, glancing over his shoulder. "Narutoooo…." He muttered as quietly as he could to the still figure inside. "Naruto!" after three minutes of incessantly light taps on the window, Naruto huffed and stood up to stamp his way to the second story window sill. Sasuke smirked in final triumph, making the necessary adjustment preparations in order to best tackle the blonde sex god and progress in ravishing and molesting the boy.

Naruto flung the window open, and before Sasuke could even tighten his muscular thighs and rippling stomach muscles into pounce-mode, Naruto had planted his hands on both Sasuke's shoulders. "Good-bye, Sasuke." He stated quite simply and pushed sharply.

The would-be jounin gasped and landed with a thud on his back, shock enveloping him as he stared at the two pale hands that slammed the window shut.

The dark haired boy laid in his newly made hole in the dirt for a moment, considering the effects of the fall on his erection and deciding that he no longer needed the blonde sex god. In fact, the blond sex god had decided that for him. He stood up and scowled at any living animal that sounded in the darkness around him, brushing his backside of dirt and slipping into the night.

o0O0o

"Sleepless night?"

"Shuddup, Neji."

The Hyuuga smiled at the irked boy. "My, my. Seems Uchiha has a stick up his ass today."

Sasuke scowled into the pair of opaque eyes, his own red sharingan spinning threateningly. "Want me to leave you to those Rock ninja?"

Neji smirked. "If you keep blundering like that I'm going to leave _you_ to them. You should get more sleep, Uchiha. You're cramping my style."

Sharingans whirred with the temper flare, but settled when Sasuke chose to ignore the odd comment. "You have no style anyway. Split up to the north them come around again. We'll catch them from behind." the superior snapped, Neji nodded in a dead serious manner once again.

"Be careful. You really aren't having one of your best days."

"I know that, thanks." He bit, quickly breaking away from the two man group to circle around the approaching rock nin.

Neji cast a doubtful look, then did as he was told. Sasuke could take care of himself.

o0O0o

A dogged grin plastered Kiba's face as he stood in line with his missions report, a certain brooding raven colored boy coming to stand behind him. "Hey, Uchiha. Heard Neji had to save your ass pretty bad. How you recoverin'?"

"Up yours, Kiba." was the uncharacteristically absent reply.

"That wasn't nearly as loathing is it should have been. What's wrong with you?"

This time the two tell-tale eyes flickered to the dog man. "None of your business. Just having a bad week."

Kiba's eyebrows raised and his lips pursed. "Hm. I'm sorry to hear that. Hope things look up for you later."

"Hn. Get your dog out of my crotch." His hand batted at the pooch.

"Don't touch that, Akamaru, you don't know where its been."

o0O0o

Kakashi opened the door with a bored expression faced outward.

"Is Iruka-sensei here?" Sasuke's head lowered in shame that he had even showed up on Kakashi-sensei's doorstep. Coming anywhere near the man's house, which radiated perverse radio-active signals, made him queasy most of the time. Who knows on _how many_ surfaces in the house Pervert-sensei and his almost as perverted teacher had had sex on.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder into the kitchen. "Someone here for you."  
"Who is it?"

"Sasuke-kun."

A tanned face peeked around the corner of the kitchen, a naked shoulder appearing with it. "Oh! Good-morning Sasuke-kun! I'll be right out." he pulled on a turtleneck quickly, redoing his hair, then staring at a completely nude and enjoying himself Kakashi. The jounin, lounging at the breakfast table still, was only half concentrating on the shadow clone he was creating at the front door. He was far too interested in Icha Icha to care much that Sasuke had just walked in the house and sat down on his couch, either.

Iruka scowled at the man, even in all his naked glory. "Get dressed!"

"Clothes are in the bedroom."

"Teleport there, jounin!" he snapped an extra hair tie at the man, watching it bounce off one toned bicep and into the kitchen sink. "Gah." Iruka knew a losing battle when he saw one. He journeyed to the living room, prompty popping the shadow clone in the mouth and watching it poof out of existence.

Sasuke jolted in surprise, then blinked at Iruka, who then man frowned in disappointment. "You didn't notice that it was fake?"

The younger chuunin shook his head feebly, then blinked several times. "Listen, Iruka-sensei. There's something wrong. Naruto- he's, he's mad at me or something. Not like the normal mad though. There's something else." his face pained in annoyance at not being able to clearly explain what he was trying to get out.

Iruka arched an eyebrow curiously. "Go on."

The boy looked at a loss. "That's it. That's all I know. He's mad at me about something and I can't figure out what. I was hoping you knew."

Iruka sat down on the couch and spread out languidly. "Is there more to the story you need to tell me?"

There was a moment's consideration. His hesitance to tell Iruka that he'd been molesting and happily ravishing Naruto for the past few months was justified, after all their ex-sensei was like a father to Naruto. And fathers were protective. "Well… we… no." he stated suddenly, looking away flatly. "We'd been fine together last time I saw him. I don't know what changed his mind so suddenly." he leaned forward, couch creaking beneath him. "This is stupid. Sorry to interrupt your morning." He stood up, the sullen bored demeanor he'd kept in place for years returning to mask his confusion.

A quick foot hooked his knee. "Sasuke. Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with the last four night visits you've paid him?"

A distinct rose color red filtered Sasuke's entire pale face, making him appear sun burned beyond recognition. "I can't believe he told you."

Iruka shrugged. "He only did last week when he walked in here screaming about your obscene ego." he let his foot drop from the knee he'd been holding back. "He was quite miffed." the chuunin couldn't help but notice the second pair of ears that popped into the room. "Get dressed, would you?"

Kakashi looked semi hurt, but walked out of the kitchen and across the living room, mask and nothing else securely in place. "Party-pooper."

Sasuke was sure his face couldn't get any redder until Iruka smirked and glanced at the retreating pale body, offering a snide comment as he left. "That's not what you were saying last night." This time, Sasuke's entire body changed colors. "Anyway. Why do you think he's mad at you?" The sudden change into adult teacher mode nearly knocked the color apparatus off his feet.

"I have no idea…. When I left last time, he said goodbye and… and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He was fine…" He shrugged helplessly, a light scowl creasing his brow.

Iruka chuckled. "You honestly don't have a single clue, Sasuke-kun? You're Shinobi skills really are beginning to fail you. Or else Naruto's got better."

"Hn."

Kakashi walked out of the back room, fully clothed and semi-aware of his surroundings finally. "Sasuke, if you want a sex toy, you go and buy one. People are not meant to be used as sex toys." he lectured gently, sitting down beside Iruka and sprawling out even further than the other man, stretching his lankly legs in two directions and opening his arms against the couch.

"What are you…?" Sasuke didn't need to finish his sentence, the click in the back of his mind was tell tale enough that he had just found the root of his problems. "Oh."

Iruka snorted. "Oh' isn't going to cut it, sorry. You've gotten him riled this time. A simple 'sorry I've been using you I won't do it again' isn't going to work."

He had turned crimson with a mix of emotions once again, fists balling at his sides. "Well…. He…. How was I… This is stupid. We didn't make any flippin' commitments, he was as much of an instigator as I was! _He's_ the one that stuck his hand down my pants, too!"

"Kami-sama, you kissed him. What do you think that tells him?" Kakashi looked almost hurt at such behavior. "Sasuke, you've know Naruto since you were twelve. Don't you know his actions by now? You hurt his feelings, that's not something Naruto happily mends again. When I told him the pudding I gave him was butterscotch and it was actually pumpkin, he was mad at me for lying to him and he's never accepted food from me since. He ate it anyway, but that's beside the point. You pissed him off. So…. no more sex teaches you your lesson I guess." he sniggered giddily. "I could lend you Icha Icha if you like."

Sasuke glared gently at his ex-sensei. "I'd never. I'm going to go find Naruto and talk to him."

Iruka's foot snapped out once more, this time knocking the boy off balance completely. "Hey. First… you should analyze your own feelings… before you go in to tell him whatever it is you're going to accuse him of or apologize for. Because until you've recognized what you feel, you can't make a move in any direction." he advised wisely. The severity of the situation was broken when Iruka yelped suddenly and threw a punch at his boyfriend. "Don't _do_ that!"

"But you looooove it!"

"Not _now!_"

Sasuke closed the door behind him, brooding and darkly staring at the ground ahead of him. Iruka was right. Teachers were _usually_ right though.

o0O0o

"Oi! Dobe!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" An regime of attacking cooking utensils where sent to battle against Sasuke's body, interfering with the breaking in process the Sharingan user had been working on.

"Wait, Naruto! Just wai-no knives! Just wait!" he dodged the knife, then the kunai, then the spatula, which was more or less harmless save for the egg still aatached precariously. "Naruto!" he grabbed the orange clad shoulders and backed the boy up against the kitchen wall, a few picture frames rattling from impact and an oven holder jumping off its hook.

"Sasuke-teme. Let. Go." the cold glare was unmistakably un-Naruto like.

Sasuke had, in his day, seen most every glare and negative look from the boy. Some were very severe. Especially when he held a serious hate for someone, usually someone evil who went against Naruto's way of thinking. Having witnessed these looks from the side, Sasuke had never really comprehended the fact that when glowering, Naruto did not look so much as a prankster as he did a snarling beast with the capability to rip throats in a single bound. Maybe even eat a tall building or two.

"Naruto… just tell me… why you're so angry at me? Alright? Is that too much to ask?" he sighed, exasperated with the death look he was receiving, but trying his hardest to avoid it.

"Because, Teme, you're an asshole. That's why. I just wish I'd figured that out sooner before you came and flippin' rammed me into my own bed." he shook the taller boy off.

Sasuke's shoulders dropped, a puff of held breath leaving his lips. With the weight of a falling tree, he flopped forward, arms draping around Naruto's shoulders while fingers splayed across the orange shirt on Naruto's back.

The blonde stood stock still, a mix of surprise, anger, and fear tearing his body into a shaking fit. "Sa! Su! Ke! Te! Me! Get OFF!" he yelled, but never shifting to remove the boy himself.

Sasuke, gentle as could be and light as feather, trailed kissing up the exposed shoulder and neck, soft and sweet until he'd reached just below the quivering jaw. "You've know I was an asshole since we were kids. That didn't keep you from sleeping with me."

Naruto scoffed. "No, I just made the mistake of thinking there was more to you than that." His voice was considerably lower, and he had eased beneath the pressing body against his.

Using the wall to his sudden advantage, Sasuke pushed him ever so gently against the thin divider and wrapped his arms around the neck he'd just been kissing, head resting on his own arm as he thought about his words carefully, distrustfully. "Naruto… I'm sorry… for making it seem like I was using you. And I might have been, I'm not sure anymore. But… I've thought about it, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'd like to make it up to you."

Naruto shivered at the words. They were words of surrender, of admittance, not Uchiha words. "Sasuke-teme?"

"Hm?"

"Are you trying to make up for laughing at me, pushing me away from you, and using me as a sex toy?"

He winced into his arm, standing upright again and lowering his hold on the other boy. He nodded sullenly, eyes down casting. "I thought it all over… Iruka talked some sense into me I guess. I'll do anything. I'm sorry though, and I want to make it better as equally as I hurt you."

Naruto snorted, pushing the boy away from him and going back to the stove. "No sex whenever you want it. No waking me up when I don't want to be woken up. You stay till morning. You let me do what I want. No stupid possessive marks where everyone can see them. Am I making myself clear or do I need to continue?"

The harsh words stung, but Sasuke knew he could endure then if it made his blonde god feel better. He dropped the 'sex', seeing as how had he ever said the nickname out loud, he would probably be skinned on the spot.

"I understand. Is that all?" he murmured, voice much the same semi cold tone it usually was, but this time with an undertone of compassion.

Naruto considered for a moment, in which Sasuke took his chance to slip up and press against the blonde in a warm and loving hug. A hand planted in his chest though, throwing him back again.

"Say it." Naruto hissed, eyes steely on the boy in wait. "Say it, Sasuke, so that I can believe you."

A short smile tainted the ever sullen lips. "I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."

A moment's consideration passed as Naruto decided if the words held their merit, finally nodding in approval and accepting a close quartered hug. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder to the stove, absently placing a warm kiss on the spot where neck met shoulder. "I'll take you out to breakfast wherever you want to go." he offered tenderly.

Naruto pulled back with a newly cross look. "I'm making breakfast! Why would I want to go out?"  
Sasuke pursed his lips and stared at the flaming stove. "I think you bumped the burner and turned the heat up. In any case, whatever it was is burnt beyond recognition." he explained, letting go of the blonde just as he whipped around with a startled yell, turning the knob on the burner and removing the charred pan.

"Sasukeee! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" the blonde had returned to twelve year old mode, drama suddenly forgotten. His comrade tried to adjust accordingly, but felt awkward suddenly. He'd never really gone out with Naruto before.

"Um. There were more pressing matters to deal with." he supplied, unconsciously wondering if the apron Naruto was wearing could possibly be his new turn on. Now if only that blasted orange shirt and black pants were gone… having Naruto walking around in an apron would have been ideal.

"Maa… this sucks. I was really looking forward to bacon and eggs. Who has bacon and eggs?" he inquired with a disdainful look to the sullen boy.

"I know a good place." he double checked for his wallet, then nodded towards the door. "Ready?"

"Sure." he grunted, still a bit disdainful about a variety of the morning's activities, but willing none the less. He tossed off the obnoxiously dirty apron (honestly, he hadn't seen it get that dirty) then stuck his head under the sink. His hair sprung into sharp sleek points and he was ready to go.

Uchihas, Sasuke decided, were more into preening than even blonde sex gods. How odd.

o0O0o

"Maa… I see you two made up." Kakashi was watching Iruka eat and grade papers at the same time over his plate of pancakes and chocolate milk.

Sasuke shot his gaze to the two sitting at the far table, Naruto never noticing his senseis after catching sight of the day's special on the board.

"Hn. After he three a few knives and a spatula." Sasuke glanced at the boy, attention still in rapture elsewhere.

Iruka smiled proudly. "He knows how to guard his own premises I see."

"Not very well."

"Hey, hey! I changed my mind! I don't want bacon and eggs, I want the special!" Naruto tugged on Sasuke's sleeve, then glanced to the far table. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka beamed. "Good morning. Is your day getting better?" He pulled an extra chair over, the blonde accepting the seat and sitting down eagerly.

"Cheh. Uchiha came and apologized, but he's not off the hook yet." he smirked, reaching over and taking a bite of Iruka's pancake childishly.

Iruka ignored the raping of his food and instead glanced at the brooding boy who was ordering at the moment, apparently not in the mood to be waited on like a normal person today.

"Oh yeah? What's his punishment?" Iruka smiled, pushing away half graded papers in sudden distaste.

Naruto smirked. "He's on probation."

The proctored Uchiha sat down, raising an eyebrow at this news. "Oh really?"

Naruto nodded smugly.

"Or I could deem you too much trouble to deal with and leave you." the Uchiha grunted, eyeing the boy with a slight irritation.

Naruto's face balled up in disappointment, his pouting out and fist cracking on the table. "You just said you loved me!"

Sasuke stared at his water glass flatly. "I know. And it's already been turned around on me as blackmail. I'd almost forgotten why I don't show feelings." he muttered, staring at Kakashi's amused gaze. "What are you smiling about?" he grunted, twirling the water now in a general state of boredom.

"You two. You've acted like a married couple since you were twelve. It's about time you lived happily ever after together."

"Shut up."

Naruto grinned at the cross and scowling face that was turned towards their mutual sensei. He looked to Iruka proudly. "Isn't he cute?"

Iruka snorted, finishing off his pancakes. "If you say so." he muttered darkly, weighing 'cute' against 'morbidly evil' and deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. At least, his optimistic conclusion bid to him, his two favorite boys were happy now. Of course, happy to them included bickering until ravishings began, but every relationship was different after all. Iruka couldn't really make a judgment on relationships anyway, considering the company he chose to board with.

He glanced at Kakashi, who was in the midst of making suggestive motions with a knife and fork at Sasuke, who was in turn trying to stab him with Iruka's fork discretely. Naruto, looking through ungraded papers, was blissfully oblivious… and all was right in the world.

* * *

Reviews make the heart grow fonder! Or somethign like that. (I always reply because I appreciate my readers. :D) Loves! 

-Aia


End file.
